Someday, I will
by I Heard A Voice
Summary: Draco and Hermione are going through a painful breakup. Made with Nickelback's "Someday" in mind. RnR!
1. Default Chapter

AN: your basic Draco/Hermione fluff. Set to "Someday" by Nickelback. I own neither the song, or the characters. Damn. (~*~ indicates the song. I'm trying to do italics. Bear with me here.)  
  
SOMEDAY, I WILL  
  
"Look, stop. No! What the hell are you doing?" Draco grabbed a t-shirt from Hermione's grasp.   
  
"I'm leaving." Hermione took back the t-shirt and stuffed it into her bag roughly. Draco stood, dumbfounded.   
  
" Why?" he asked, helplessly.  
  
"Because, Draco, your father hates me, your mother seems pissed whenever I walk through the door of your house, and you pretend you hate me because you don't want any of your fucking friends to know you have feelings for me!"   
  
~*~How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try turn the tables  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this  
  
But don't think it's too late  
  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
  
You know that someday I will~*~  
  
She continued packing, sniffing occasionally as she did so. She picked up a baggy shirt, and handed it to Draco.   
  
"Here. It's yours. You left it in my room a few nights ago." He took it and looked at Hermione. She was bent over her suitcase, keeping her eyes down, and attempting to cover her sobs up with coughs.   
  
"Hermione, do we really have to do this? I can try harder. I'll make Dad see. I promise."  
  
~*~Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when~*~  
  
She turned around sharply. "You've said that every time I go around to your house to meet your parents. Every night, after dinner, you promise me you'll get your father to change. But I'm still waiting for that day." She walked over to the phone, and dialed a number. Draco walked away, and heard her say, "Hello? Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and I was calling to see about movers…"  
  
~*~Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
  
That we could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up staying  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror~*~  
  
He walked into her room. They shared an inexpensive flat in London, and although they had been dating since their graduation from Hogwarts, they had separate bedrooms. Not that they usually stayed in them, of course. He looked at the emptiness. It was hard to believe that just two nights ago, they had slept in that bed, on that mattress which was currently pushed against the wall. He held the shirt up to his face, and smelled it. It smelled of Hermione, powdery, flowery, and soft.   
  
"What are you doing here? Why are you in my room?" Draco turned around to see Hermione. Her eyes were red-rimmed, her hair was messy, but she still looked so…perfect.   
  
"I was reminiscing," Draco said with his signature smirk. "Where are you going to stay while you look for a flat?"  
  
"Maya said she would let me stay at her place for a while. Just while I get myself together and find a flat." Hermione turned towards the bookshelf and tried to reach a glass vase on the top shelf.   
  
"Here, let me help." Draco picked the vase up. "Be careful with that. I bought you that for your 18th birthday," he warned.   
  
"I know. That was the night you took me to a bar and got me drunk. But most importantly, that was the night when I gave myself to you," she said softly.   
  
"I remember." Draco took her hands and pulled her down so she was sitting on the floor.   
  
~*~Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)~*~  
  
"Draco." Hermione let go of his hands and stood up. "We can't do this. Leaving is hard enough to do. I don't want to make it harder or more painful." He stood up and stepped in front of her.   
  
"Just give me one more chance. Please. I'll try really hard." He looked so vulnerable, so weak. "I need you to keep me alive."  
  
Hermione surveyed him, her face softening. Draco thought she was going to give in.  
  
"The movers arrive in an hour. I think it'd be best if you let me do the packing. Alone. Go take a walk or something. Go down the pub. I just need to be alone right now."  
  
~*~How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able   
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror~*~  
  
Draco's face turned stony, and he felt like grabbing Hermione by the shoulders and shaking her. But then he saw her eyes. Those deep, honey eyes. She put her head down so her hair fell over her face. She looked up again.   
  
"Please, Draco. I need to be on my own," she whispered. He nodded, picked up his coat, and headed out of the door. Once he was outside, Hermione burst into tears.   
  
"I wish I didn't have to do this. I still love him." She cried so hard, wishing it was all a dream, and that she'd wake up, wrapped in his arms, with his breath on her neck and his strong arms around her waist. But she knew it was never going to happen.  
  
~*~Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when~*~ 


	2. You can't stop love

AN: I was planning on making this story a one-chapter affair, but I got an idea when I was in the shower.  
  
Disclaimer: (grabs Draco and forces him to be the official spokesman for caribbeanluv2802)   
  
Draco: Ok, here we go. Caribbeanluv owns none of the characters or the song used in this fanfic.   
  
Me: OK thanks! Let's get busy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco left the pub, feeling slightly drunk and mostly sad. His attempts to drown himself in beer hadn't been successful. He felt worse, if that was possible. He went up the stairs and into his flat. Feeling tired, he walked right into his room, threw himself on the bed, and slept.  
  
The next morning, he woke up and realized that his bed was only holding one person. He walked into Hermione's old bedroom, and saw no-one and almost nothing in there. The walls were bare, there was nothing of hers left. It was an empty space. The only things that remained were a box of chocolates and a note on the floor. Draco sat down and read the note.   
  
"Draco-  
  
I'm sorry this had to happen. It's difficult for me as well. I've sorted out the mail forwarding stuff, so you don't need to worry. I think it'd be best if you didn't contact me.   
  
-Hermione."  
  
Draco ripped the note into a hundred different pieces. He opened the box and saw his favorite chocolates with another note from Hermione on top.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He ripped that note up too, and considered throwing the chocolates into the garbage, but he couldn't do that. They were too yummy. He picked them up and walked into the small kitchen. Draco put the chocolates into the fridge so they wouldn't melt. He switched the radio on and listened to the radio hosts introduce a music marathon. He got a bowl and some Weatabix. He warmed the milk up and got the sugar out, and then ate the mushy mix. He could use magic to make a full breakfast, but felt to lazy to bother.   
  
In the shower, he thought of all different ways to try and win her back. None of them sounded good. After he had changed, he got out the Yellow Pages and looked for "Collins, Maya." He found her number and address. Although Hermione had asked for him to not contact her, he wrote the phone number and address down.   
  
After several minutes of trying to work out what to say, Draco left the house. He decided to buy a small something to take to Hermione, so it would seem that she'd left something behind. He settled on a wood bowl.  
  
He got into his car and headed off, taking advantage of the GPS system he had installed. "32 Woodbridge Avenue, turn left. Then, turn right." 10 minutes later, he was at the door of Maya's house. He walked up and tentatively rang the doorbell. It opened suddenly and Maya, a twenty-something cousin of Hermione, stood there. She was wearing a baggy shirt with "SAVE THE WHALES" on it, and a pair of black leggings.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here? I thought 'Mione told you not to bother her."  
  
"No, she left this at my flat." Draco held out the bowl, and Maya took it, and went to shut the door. "No, wait! I need to talk to her."  
  
"That's nice. But she doesn't want to talk to you."  
  
"I need to speak to her. There were some things that were left unsaid. Some important things," Draco said quietly.   
  
"Maya? What's the problem?" Draco's face brightened at the sound of Hermione's voice. "Is he trying to talk to me?"  
  
"He said you left this at his flat," Maya said , handing Hermione the bowl. She frowned.   
  
"This isn't mine," she said, walking into the light. She was wearing a pair of boy shorts and a pale pink camisole, but Draco thought she looked pretty, anyway.   
  
"Hermione…" Draco murmured. "You look beautiful." Hermione snorted.  
  
"Save it. What do you want?"  
  
"I want to tell you that I still love you." Hermione looked taken aback.   
  
"Draco. This isn't making this whole process any easier for me."  
  
~*~I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,   
  
Or tell you that.  
  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it   
  
Where's the sense in that?   
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder Or return to where we were~*~  
  
She sighed and handed him the bowl back. "It's over between us, Draco. I'm sorry. We can't go back to how we were."  
  
"I'm not asking for that. I just wanted to let you know that I do still love you."   
  
.  
  
Maya laughed dryly. "He's only saying that to win you back, 'Mione." Hermione shot her a look.   
  
"Maya, this is hard for me. Would you mind if we," she indicated "be left alone". Maya left the two together. "Look, Draco. We can't. I need to be on my own, away from you for a while."  
  
"Fine." Draco swallowed. "But I won't go down without a fight. I still love you, and whatever you say won't stop that."  
  
~*~Well I will go down with this ship   
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door   
  
I'm in love and always will be~*~  
  
Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "Draco. Please. Leave. And don't come here again. You need to learn what 'it's over' means." She shut the door, leaving him in the cold. He climbed back into his car and pulled out of the street. As he cruised down the road, he switched the radio on, switching the channels until he got a rock station. He sang along to it, but his thoughts weren't on the song playing, or on the road. They were on Hermione.   
  
~*~I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again   
  
And I caused nothing but trouble   
  
I understand if you can't talk to me again   
  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense~*~  
  
Several weeks later, Draco was in the supermarket, looking at canned beans. Yum. Beans. He sighed. He had been so busy thinking about Hermione that all thoughts of food had vanished from his mind. So many times he had attempted to get her back, all of them had proved unsuccessful. He knew she couldn't escape him everywhere, she had to come to the grocery store at least once, and he couldn't help it if they met up, could he?  
  
Even though he was at the store nearest her, when the one he usually went to was only a few houses away, and the one he was at now was three streets away.   
  
He walked down the cereal aisle and saw her. She was there. Wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a low cut black top. Looking at the Atkins-friendly, all new recipe Fiber-Full. Oh damn. She was walking his way. He turned around and became very interested in whatever cereal was in front of him, which happened to be Coco Pops.   
  
"That's funny, I always thought you were a Wheatabix type of man," she said smiling.   
  
"Well, people change," he said. His stomach was churning. He couldn't screw up here. He tried to seem like he came here all the time, that he was over her completely.   
  
"What's wrong with the Food-O-Mart near you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not enough selection. Too small. And they ran out of, um…"  
  
"Canned beans?" Hermione said, holding up a can.   
  
"Exactly. Canned beans. They ran out."  
  
"I thought they re-stocked every day."  
  
"They don't have any of my favorite flavor," Draco said, fidgeting.  
  
~*~And when we meet   
  
Which I'm sure we will   
  
All that was there  
  
Will be there still   
  
I'll let it pass   
  
And hold my tongue   
  
And you will think   
  
That I've moved on.... ~*~  
  
"You have a favorite bean flavor?" Hermione asked, skeptically.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." Oh damn. This was getting hard.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Well, it takes all sorts," she said, a slight smile playing on her lips. "Why are you really here?"  
  
"I told you! I need to shop for food, don't I?"  
  
"Maya has seen you here every day since our breakup, and she says you call, hoping I'll answer, at least twice a day. Why can't you accept that we're over?"  
  
He bit his lip. "You may think that we're over, Hermione, but I still love you. I always have and I always will."  
  
~*~Well I will go down with this ship   
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
  
There will be no white flag above my door   
  
I'm in love and always will be~*~  
  
Hermione sighed. "I think I still love you. But we just can't do this. I'm sorry, Draco." She pushed her shopping cart away, and Draco caught sight of a certain package in there.  
  
He ran to catch up with her, and grabbed the pack. "Who? Who is it? Why are these here? Why…Why…" He failed as she took the pack out of his hands.   
  
"Draco. It's no-one. They're for Maya. I would never go on the rebound like that. I told you, I still love you. I think. But this won't and can't work. We're over. Done. Finished. You need to get over this. I'm halfway there."  
  
  
  
~*~Well I will go down with this ship   
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
  
There will be no white flag above my door   
  
I'm in love and always will be~*~  
  
"I'll never get over you. You can't stop love, Hermione. You can't stop it." She walked on. "You can never stop it." 


End file.
